


eclipse

by mel_lifluously



Series: AU Central [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Flirting, Romance, beau is the goddess of the sun and jester is the sly trickster moon, definitely no smut though - just kisses and flirting, things get a lil spicy one evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_lifluously/pseuds/mel_lifluously
Summary: Of all of the things in the heavens and earth that should keep two goddesses apart, schedules should realistically come in dead last. (inspired by jadequarze's sun and moon au on tumblr!)
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: AU Central [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	eclipse

Beau has faced down monsters, done battle with titans, journeyed across the treacherous expanse of the sky so many times its currents and swirls are as familiar as the lines on her own hand. And yet here she is. Stumped by timetables.

At least there’s a nice view from here. The garden of the Hesperides sprawls out below her from where she sits on the hill, awash in the golden glow of the sunset. The air is filled with the delicate, heady scent of apples, flowers, the bright salty tang of wind sweeping in from the sea. Far below, the waves are still and calm as mirror glass, reflecting the starburst of warm colors painting the early evening sky - Caleb’s fiery work, no doubt. 

Lovely. Still not as beautiful as the one she’s waiting to meet. 

It’s been some time since she’s been able to consistently see Jester. The spring and summer, with their long, languid days, have always been in Beau’s sphere of influence, and the evenings always feel stiflingly short. The moon would rise with the sunset, Jester would sweep in charming and wonderful as always, and in a few moments’ time she’d be gone again and Beau’d need to get back to work. 

She loves her duties, she really does - being the sun - bearer is wonderful. But sometimes it wears on her. Sometimes she looks around from her perch at the zenith and realizes how cold and lonely it all is. 

Lost as she is in her musings, she doesn’t realize right away that the sky above her is changing. Caleb’s sunset is fading away quicker than normal. The inky night washes in in waves, deep and rich and velvety dark. And there - at the very edges of the dark expanse - that silvery flicker. 

But there’s no sun in the sky. Just a burnt, blackened circle slung low over the horizon. _And there’s no moon._

Beau scrambles to her feet, reaching for her staff, heart racing as the stark clarion call of _monster monster monster shit she’s gonna get hurt_ fills her mind. “Fuck, wait, what’s happening -” 

“Eclipse,” says a voice from behind her, musical with laughter.

And there she is.

She appears in a riot of cool light and joy. Achingly, gloriously beautiful in her silver gown, the stars bursting into fiery being all around her like gems adorning her. 

Mortals, Beau realizes faintly, would be crumpling before her in awe if they could see this. It takes all her strength not to immediately do the same.

“How - Jess - we’re not allowed to -”

“The Traveler owed me a favor and I told him I wanted to see you,” she says, mischief alight in her eyes. “It won’t last super long and it’s really hard for him to keep up so we kinda gotta hurry but it’s. It’s nice to be here. I missed you.” 

She pauses for a moment, turning to Beau with an even wickeder grin dancing across her face, dimpling her star - freckled cheeks. “And! The Traveler told me a really _interesting thing_ about how eclipses work. I thought you’d find it _really interesting_ too.”

Jester closes the distance between them, drapes her glittering shawl delicately around Beau’s shoulders, settles gracefully into _Beau’s lap_ _dear gods this girl’s going to kill her_ _and she will die happily_ and kisses her on the cheek before leaning over to whisper sweetly in her ear. “The moon covers the sun, he told me. So I thought, if you’re okay with it too, we should _follow tradition.”_

Beau frantically nods with all of the energy she can muster and closes her eyes into the kiss that follows, sweet and warm as the rising sun. 


End file.
